


Basaasayeen

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Basaasayeen

Brienne dayrka oo dhan . Qorshaha iidda u imanayeen socdaan wax xunna , laakiin Brienne ahaa Qolkii ay jeeg iyo rechecking wax kasta . Waxa ay ahayd in ay dhacdo ugu horeeyay tan iyo intii ay Jaime guursaday ku dhawaad laba sano ka hor . The sharci guud iyo dib u dhiska ku keeneen by dagaal dheer looga fadhiya badan oo ay feejignaan . Sano Tani arkay beergooyska marka hore wanaagsan tan iyo Ser Ilyn ku dhuftay off Rabbi Stark madaxa . Brienne lahaa soo jeediyay in xaflad ahaa si . Waxay ahayd wax aabaheyd samayn lahaa , iyada oo u maleeyay .  
Inta badan si Jaime Brienne ee la yaab ku heshiiyeen , iyada oo leh . Waxa ay ahayd sida wanaagsan waqti kasta oo , wuxuuna sheegay in , waayo smallfolk si aad u hesho fiican isaga eeg , Sayidka cusub iyo Casterly Rock .

Taas oo jirtay saddex toddobaad ka hor . Iiddii waxay ahayd oo keliya toddobaadkii iska iyo Brienne qoomamayn furitaanka afkeeda . Waxaa jira lahaa xaflad la ballamayaan uun xasilloonayd, marka Jaime soo laabtay Casterly Rock , laakiin waxay ka ahaanin xaaskiisa oo markaas . Haddaba waxay ahayd iyo siday maleeyeen ee soo food saartay Madaxda reer enmasse Westerlands ka argagaxay iyada . Waxa uu ahaa nabad la'aanta duug ah , mid ka mid iyadu is lahaa dheer u maleeyay in lagu aasay . Sidee qaldan iyada lahaa jirtay . Waxaa iyada u baahan doono inuu ciyaaro oo gabadhii oo dhan dhar xariir iyo xidheen shalash . Ma waxay ahayd kaalin in iyada ku haboontahay oo waxay ku ogaa . Haddii warar xan ah ay ahaayeen wax by tag , nus Westerlands ah mid aad u ogayn . Waxay maqashay lahaa ee ku waswaasin iyo xan ah , inta badan addoommadaada Muu la rumaysan yahay naftooda oo istimaalaya burash fudud . Beri baa ah , iyada ayaa u Halmaamay lahaa iyo helay on kula wax , laakiin iyada nolosha ma waxay ahayd oo kuweed ah oo keliya wixii ka dheer . Waxay u lala wadaago Jaime iyo waxa iyada u calool leeyihiin dadka kula tahay xanuunsan isaga of ku salaysan oo doorashadiisa aroosaddaba . Waxay hore u maleeyay xun ku filan isaga oo ah sida uu ahaa .

Waxay soo tebiyey line in fekerkiisa iyo heshay on iyada hawsha . Waxay hubiyaa larder ka , ka dibna hadlay aamusnaan ah wuxuu cuntokariyihii ku madaxa . Ka dib markii sheegtay in loo baahan yahay in la joojiyo by lagu dhaqdo . Qalcad oo dhan loo baahan yahay in la nadiifinayo iyo laamo ah cusub la dhigay oo dhan , qolladihii . , Sidaas badan la sameeyo iyada oo ka baqay in ay noqon lahayd dabayaaqadii kulan iyada sparring leh Jaime galabtii . Brienne ugu dambeyntii isaga ku qanceen in ay ku dhaqmaan in iftiinka maalinta ; runtii uu soo hagaagay . Wuxuu marnaba noqon lahaa swordsman ilaa xad , wuxuu ahaa , laakiin waxa uu ka badan awood isaga qudhiisu haatan difaacaneysa ahaa .

Wakhtigii loo xugmay , iyada oo laga dhigay iyada hab fuulo maqsinka hubka . Ka dib markii sidbashadu iyada mail weyn iyada qaawanaanta , iyada Dafi mid ka mid ah seefo tartanka iyo madax ka baxay Nuurka . Jaime ahaa meelna hortiisa . Waxaa la aan jeclayn in isaga daahayso . Fadhiyada ay sparring ahaayeen mid ka mid ah dhawr jeer ay qofba qofka kale arkay inta lagu jiro maalinta , waajibaadka ay iyaga ku hayay mashquul badan si ay dhacday bishii April . Maalmihii hore ee , waxay heshay looks badan oo la yaab leh , laakiin aakhirka wuxuu addoommadiisii ku koray bartayba sayidkoodii iyo marwada isku dayaya in ay hubka ka mid kale . Maanta , si kastaba ha ahaatee , waxaa jiray hal lahayn deyr ku dhow ; Brienne furrowed iyada qarkeedii in xanaaq .  
Waxay ahayd ee ku saabsan in ay tagaan in search isaga of marka Jaime ee Squire Peck yimid ordaya . Wuxuu skidded joogsiga a horteeda of , ku dhowaad buuqid uu dheelitirka ." My marwada , " ayuu harraaday .Brienne gaarey baxay gacanta inuu isaga Joogto . " Waa maxay , Peck ?"

Peck Neef dheer qaatay ka hor inta sii . "Rabbi Jaime ii soo diray inuu u dambi dhaaf baryayaa ; ayuu awoodin in ay tababaraan galabta noqon doonaa . "

" Maxaa ku dhacey ? Ayuu xanuunsan yahay ?" Waa kuwee ka fiirsanayaan dadaalka habeen ka hor u muuqday lagama yaabo inuu , Brienne kulligoodna qalbiyadooda ." , aan marwada . Eedadiis of Frey ayaa yimid at Casterly Rock . "

Brienne keligi in yaabin . Genna maanta gadood ka ? Halkan ? Brienne lahaa oo kaliya naagta ka weyn la kulmay mar , oo iyana waxay uga tegay leh aragti ka duwan in aarka ma ansixin waayeen . Booqashada lahaa hal gaaban ; Jaime lahaa oo uu eedo u direen ugu dhakhsaha badan ka dib . Waxa uu dhif ah ka hadlay iyada ka dib , inkastoo uu ka eedo ka mid ah eheladiisa yar oo ku haray . Waxay ahayd weli allabari kale ayuu sameeyey iyada .

Weli , waxaa jiray iyada waajib sida Lady of Casterly Rock si soo dhaweeyo . Brienne iska fogeeya ayaa seef iyo mail . Her qaawanaanta gaboobay tad a sagxada , laakiin waxa ay nadiif ka ahaa . Kabaha iyada ahaayeen habaas leh , si kastaba ha ahaatee . Waxay ku fikiray si kooban la beddelo , balse sidoo kale ma uu dooran . Brienne ma doonayaan inay ku haayaan ku tegay genna maanta gadood ka sugaya .

Marka aan iyadu ka heli iyaga ma in hoolka , Brienne ku socday si Jaime ee waxbarasho . Her shaki xaqiijiyay markay maqashay genna ee codka bullaalaya albaabka . Sida kacday dhaw , iyada maqli karin dhab ahaan waxa iyada eedo wanaagsan ahaa dilayo fikradeeda ku saabsan . Waxa ay ahayd iyada . Brienne dhegtay oo kaliya dhinaca kale ee albaabka .

" Todoba na badbaadi , Jaime , bartey aad la dhigay sayidkii Casterly Rock ! Meel The aabbahaa had iyo jeer loogu tala galay in aad ! Waxaad mas'uuliyadaha . "

"Waxaan ahay ogyahay in , eedo . " Codka Jaime ee ka dhawaajisay daal , ka xumaaday . " La hadal qof aad jeceshahay inaad . Waxaan u malaynayaa in aad ka heli doontaa ayaan lagaa saaro waajibaadka aan masuuliyad . "

"Taasi ma ahayn waxa aan loogu tala galay iyo aad u ogaato . "

Jaime aamuseen . Genna taahay . " Waa maxay adiga iyo sayidkaaga aabbe u malayn lahayd? Tagidda aad xaas ... in . "

" Fiicani , eedo . Taasi waa kuwaas oo aad ku hadasho , " jawaabay Jaime . Wuxuu ka dhawaajisay cadhadiisu ka badan Brienne aan weligeed isaga maqlay .

Genna qososhay . "Waxaan arki marwada jirin marka aan eegi iyada at , adeer . Aan arko Naf nasiib cidda uu yahay nin ka badan dumar , weli ma taam u noqon . Haddii ay run ahaantii waa gabadhii ku ah ee Casterly Rock , de maxaa iyadu aad siin ma dhashiis ama saddex weli ? Waa inaad hubiso iyadu leedahay dhammaan qaybaha sax ah? "

Brienne marna maqlay Jaime ee reply . Waxay yeeleen wax ku tidhi, ma sameeyo tan iyo intii ay ahayd in yar oo gabar ayay u orday .

Jaime iyada saacadood ka dib laga helay godswood ah , . Ayay ilmadeeda ku lahaa dheer tan iyo markii la qalajiyey , laakiin waxay ahayd xishoon iyada fulaynimada . Brienne lahaa iyada dawgeeda isweyddiiyeen jeer ka badan ayay u tirin karin , laakiin wakhtigan lahaa xanuunaa . Maadaama Haddaba iyadu waxay ka ahaa ku guuldaraysteen in wax la mid ah in arrinta : ilmo ka . Ilmo qaba Jaime ee timaha dahabka iyo iyada indhaha buluugga ah . Ilmuhu waxa ay si aan ku dhaxlo hanti weyn iyo sharaf of the Lannisters of Casterly Rock . Marna iyada oo riyooyin wildest lahaa Brienne la filayaa in ay noqon in xaaladda this . Waxay lahaa la filayaa in ay ku nool yihiin oo ku dhintay dagaalka . Love iyo guur u muuqday rajo fog , xitaa markii aabbeheed waxa la filayaa . Sidaa darteed anigana waxaa wax kasta oo iyadu keentay in lagu guulaysan .

" Brienne ?" Jaime loo yaqaan . " Brienne , waan ogahay in aad ku sugeynaa . Inkastoo sababta aad meeshan doortay si ay u ordaan waa wax ii ka baxsan . "

"Halkan , Jaime , " Brienne jawaabay , Coodanle ka soo geedkii hoostiisii .

Jaime fiiriyey wejigeeda seef dumay oo iyada gacanta . " Ma waxaad u dilaan? " ayuu weyddiiyey , xanaakadinta .

Brienne ma ilka . " Sidee baad ku og tihiin meeshaan ka ahaa ?"

" Scullion The aad aragtay . "

" Waa maxay sababta aad halkan yihiin , Jaime ?"

Jaime caasumadda . " Waxaan u imid inaan aniga iyo xaaskeyga dib qalcaddii keenaan ; waxa uu helitaanka halkii ay goor dambe , haddii ay dhacdo lahaa ma dareentay aad . "

" Wife ? Waa inaad hubiso ku saabsan in "?

" Sidaas waxa aad maqli eedaday genna . "

Brienne Madaxa ayey ruxday . Waxay ma ku kalsoon nafteeda inuu la hadlo .

" Waa muhiim in aanad dhegaysan erayadii miciyo qof waayeel ah , Brienne . "

Brienne uncomfortably daadatay . Waxay u maleeyay of lehba , ilmaha in dahabka buluug ama weershe ah mar kale . Waxay ku fikiray ee ay ceeboobi wajiga aabbaheed mar kasta oo dhanaan mid ka mid ah betrothals iyada soo jeestay . Waxay u maleeyay of Oriemo on iyada maidenhood . Waxay u maleeyay of Biter iyo wejiga dumay ee Catelyn Stark . Meel ayay dayday oo aragtay failure , iyo iyada oo aan wax dheer ku jira kara .

" Laakiin waxa haddii ay sax , Jaime ? Maxaa dhacaya haddii aan u qalmin inay noqon xaaskiisa ? Maxaad haddii ay jiraan wax iga qaldan ? Waxaad mudan yihiin ... ma " ayay huwan ee ka baxsan , dagaal dambe ee ilmada in hanjabay in ay mar kale ku wareerin .

"Waxaan mudan waxa , Brienne ? Dhaxal ? Ma in wixii aad u malaynaysid inaad tahay i sii? A macnaheedu waxa weeye in ay dhammaadaa? I Uma aan malaynayn in aad awood u ah in , aan marwada , " ayuu dib u toogtay .

Brienne isagii eegay in naxdin . Ka hor inta iyadu socdeen eray , wuxuu sii waday . " Haddii dhaxal ahaa oo dhan waxaan rabay , waxaan u ahaan lahaa mid aan qaado of Saxansaxo kasta oo maxkamadda in godsforsaken . Laakiin waan boqoradda in dhamaan waxaan rabay in aad ahayd u sheegay . "

Brienne ka tegey ee Tog- si ileedahay sidii uu kula hadlay . Waxa aan loo yaqaan mid kasta oo in , iyo waxa aan ahaa Jaime ee dabiiciga ah si been ka . Wuxuu had iyo jeer u sheegtay lahaa runta , xataa marka waxba uma ay doonayaan in ay u maqlaan . Aamusnaanta uncomfortably soo taagay . Ugu dambeyntii , Brienne helay codkeeda . " Jaime , I. .. " ayay bilaabeen , dhoola -imaanshada .Arkayo gargaartay , Jaime wanely qoslay . " Waxaa cad , aad uma sii joogi dheer oo ku filan inay maqlaan igu odhan sida badan si ay eedaday genna . ayay qirteen .  
Jaime gaarey iyada ka soo baxdid , waayo waxay galeen goobada of gacmihiisa si hammuun . Sida uu ku qabtay iyada , ayuu u faqayaan , " Haddii aad uga Demesh , Saxansaxo , marka xigta waxaan u soo jeedin si fiican u sameeyaan. "

"Waxaan isku dayi doonaa oo la xusuusto in , " ayay tidhi , qoslaa .

Jaime sii daayay iyada . Ka hor inta iyadu laabi kari waayay isaga gabi ahaanba , ayuu gacanteeda qabtay . Waxay isagii eegay Dirir , indhihiisii waxay la cagaaran oo halis ah . "Waxaan kari waayeen - ma doonaan - . Noqon Sayidka Casterly Rock aad la'aan , Brienne Haddii ilaahyadii ay doortaan in ay na barakee , ka dibna ay sidaas noqon Laakiin in alla intii aan aad leedahay , waxaan u leeyihiin wax kasta oo aan u baahdo . . "

Ma aha tan iyo wakhtigii Tytos maanta gadood ka lahaa qosol iyo merriment Casterly Rock . Sida madaxdii iyo Mudanayaal of Westerlands ka eegay on , Sayidka Casterly Rock , yarku wuxuu kaxeeyey ilaa uu Lady in ay bilaabaan qoob ka . Saraakiishu si gaar ah ahaan mooyi ee sidooda u ah ee Brienne . Dhanka kale , iyo naagahoodii naftooda u rajeeyay in meel Lady Brienne ee . Sida dadka kale ayaa ciyaarta ku biiray , Jaime iyo Brienne aamusnaan ah ay simbiriirixan soo baxay hoolka inay ku raaxaystaan qoob gaar ah ka badan . Meel Joanna maanta gadood ka qoslay .


End file.
